The Great Ryun Yamakazi Timeline
This is the Great Yul Yamakazi Timeline. This timeline will generally change when events accure in the series. 4th Century AD 395AD Janurary 1: Akuma Samastu is born 7th Century AD: 686AD: March 1: Hihaku Sukkiri is born. 688AD: August 8:' 'Kumori Sukkiri; Hihaku's Brother, is born. ' '''697AD: Sometime in September:' Hihaku and Kumori enter the Samurai Dojo. 8th Century AD: 700AD: Unknown Dates: Kajou Hiroimono; the future First Takusama and his brother; Dekata Hiroimono found Takusan Bokuzoku Village. 703AD: Sometime between May or June: Hihaku and Kumori graduate from the Samurai Dojo. Hihaku age: 19 and Kumori age: 17. 705AD: Unknown Dates: Yuujimaru started his asulat on the village. It's said that Kajou defeated/killed him. 713AD: March 15: War of 713AD starts Summer: Mitsugi is born. ''' '''731AD: circa May 5: Hihaku becomes the Headmaster of the Samurai Dojo. Kumori abandons his brother and the Sukkiri Clan. 734AD: Winter: Kajou is killed on the battlefield. His brother becomes the new Takusama. The War of 713AD Ends with a peace treaty signing. ''' '''736AD: October 3: Nori is born. 741AD: December 24: Kinshu is born. 750AD: Unknown Dates: Heru Tomosen is born. ''' '''758AD: Feburary 1: Natto Yamakazi is born. Sometime in April: Kumori joins the Furui Kokuzoku. 765AD: Spring: Dekata mysteroiusly dies. And Karei becomes the new Takusama. ''' '''771AD: ' November 4:Hiketsu Joumae is born. '' ' 775AD: April 11:' 'Taka is born. ' '''776AD: Sometime between Feburary - April: Akuma signal-handly wiped out the Yamakazi Clan; though not knowing that two still survived. December 24: Kuroi Tori is born. 777AD: August 21: Shashu is born. 778AD: Feburary 2: Shikou is born. 779AD: August 7: Seikou is born. 780AD: Ocotber 29: Massugu is born. Unknown Dates: Akuma meets his future wife. 781AD: April 14: Senshu is born. Unknown Dates: Akuma marries an unnamed spouce. ' '786AD: Janurary 5:Oto Samatsu is born to Akuma Samastu and an Unnamed Mother. ' '''787AD: June 19: Ryun Yamakazi is born to Natto Yamakazi and an Unnamed Mother.' '' '789AD: Sometime in mid November:' Akuma is having a fight with his Unnamed Wife and as Oto is, secretly, watching, Akuma kills her. This damages Oto, as he looked up to his father, and forced him to think that using an Ability to kill is a good thing. Karei opposes Akuma and is killed because of her interfence. Heru Tomosen becomes the new Takusama. 792AD: Unknown Dates: Heru steps down from the Takusama position and Kinshu takes his place as the Fifth Takusama. Heru becomes his assistant. ' '''794AD: September 1: Oto Samatsu begins Samurai School and he uses his nights in order to prefect his Ability: Electricity. During the night of September 12: Kuroi Tori discovers what Oto's doing and asks him to stop but he is shot on the chest and Kuroi summons his best friend: Shinnin. He transforms into his bigger; 41 foot size and attacks Oto. Shinnin steps on Oto and immobolizes his right hand. With his left he fired his Electricity; though not fully devolped as it is in the series. And it strikes Shinnin's left eye. This causes, both, Shinnin and Kuroi to flee and never return. 795AD: September 1: Yul Yamakazi begins Samurai School. And it wasn't enjoyable: he was being mocked, put down alot and only two instructors really cared: Joumae and Hihaku. ' '''September 29: Oto and Yul fights and Oto is blame for nearly breaking Yul's back and nearly drowning him. 9th Century AD: 800AD: Janurary 1: Akuma Samastu turns 405(Appears 35, Immortal). Janurary 5: Oto Samatsu turns 15. Feburary 1: Natto Yamakazi turns 42. Feburary 2: Shikou turns 21. March 1: Hihaku Sukkiri turns 114. April 11: '''Taka turns 25. April 14: Senshu turns 19. June 19: '''Ryun Yamakazi turns 14. July 21: Ryun heads for dojo and sees note on enromus large red doors; reads. Confronted by a ''normal ''Oto Samastu. Oto reads the note and tears it off of the door, crumples it and tosses it in a bush. Ryun is angered and Oto offends Hihaku; Ryun's mentor; and this angered him even more. Oto took out his katana and slashed the door but nothing happens. Then he fires his electricity and low and behold nothing happens. Hikestu Joumae arrives and intervers. Oto versus Hiketsu. HeHiketsu was over powered and was struct on the chest by a lighting blast. He droped to his knees and Ryun ran over to him, thinking he was dead or dying of a heart attack. Ryun transformed into First Stage Demon Form. Oto becomes more insane and unstable. Staggers over to Ryun and whispers that Joumae is the only living person that cared for you and now he is gonna.. before he could get out the last word: Ryun gut punched him. Oto dropped to knees and staggered up, pulled out katana and put it to Ryun's neck. Then he pulled backmistake and swung. Ryun thrusted his left wrist to the left and shattered the sword's blade. The two sepreate on opposite sides of the outside dojo grounds. Oto fires electricical blast and Joumae recives the hit. Hihaku arrives. Joumae sees his master and drops to his knees and dies. Not pleased by this: Hihaku challenges Oto. He axcepts. Hihaku attacked first and Oto dodged his blade. Oto fires Electricty at him but to no aveil. Hihaku jumped on to a tree trunk than off of it and he slammed the ground causing an earthquake; to follow to Oto's location and sank him into a sink hole. Though Oto proved to much and bursted out of the ground. Hihaku uses his Clan's Ancient Ability: Wind Ability. Oto fires electricity but Hihaku swiped it away. Oto ran into the woods but slams into Hihaku. An explsoion, of mysterious origins, engulfs Hihaku and Oto. HeOto manages to get out of the smoke and stagger towards Ryun. Hihaku is not in the small crator. Hihaku was fused with a tree. Hihaku steps out of the treeand confronts Oto. He grabbed his damaged sword and twrile it high in the sky and drk clouds engulfed the village, dojo and forest. He pointed his sword at the Archers and Oto killed each and everyone of them. He then turned his efforts on Ryun; the Last Hope for the Yamakazi Clan's revival. Hihaku then created a ''Sukkiri Air Bomb and forcibly tossed it to Oto. He drew his sword away from and attempted to strike the bomb but Hihaku controlled it to his chest and it exploded. Oto was thrown far into the forest. Yul and Hihaku went in Oto's direction. And they disappeared into a tree and they grabbed Oto's ankle and dragged him down with them. He flew from the tree and Ryun burned his bleeding chest again. Then Hihaku possessed a tree and it grabbed his ankle and tossed him. Then he ran and they chased after himthe Benny Hill Theme Song in the background all over the forest and even destroyed most of it. Finally, they caught up to Oto and he begged for mercy and Hihaku stated he does not give mercy to murderers. Oto jumped a good four feet back and fired his electricity and Hihaku countered with his own Electricty too. They were locked in an Ability Struggle. Oto fired more electricty on the same stream andit ran down the same stream and collided with the collition point. Hihaku dropped to his knees; panting at lost of energy. Hihaku lost more control and Oto fired his bolts at Ryun. The struggle was stopped by a ginat piece of ground, coming flying by and smacking Oto square on his right arm. Joumae returned to have venges upon Oto. Joumae's arms became rock hard and he only had three fingers (Joumae Clan's Rock Gotlet). Oto attacked him but Joumae crippled his left hand. The Oto fleed into Takusan Bokuzoku Village; and he fleed into the Yamakazi House. And he attacked Ryun's father. Oto fought and killed Natto. Oto destroyed the house. Ryun, Joumae and Hihaku arrived. Ryun, saw the destruction and went to sign his name on the scroll; like a release form. And Hihaku and Ryun left.